


The Girl

by retrospectav



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a poem written for the movie adaptation of "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl

The girl is five  
She loves school  
Her teachers are kind to her and she has many friends  
She can be herself around them  
And she never wants it to end

The girl is ten  
She’s moved schools now  
She tries to fit in actively  
But the other kids laugh and make a noise  
And her teachers make her anxious

The girl is fifteen now  
She’s moved schools yet again  
She hopes to make a fresh new start and is sure this is the time  
But the girls are mean and treat her like dirt, with their lies and broken promises  
The teachers are oblivious and she daren’t say a thing

The girl is twenty now and still hasn’t given up  
After many tries she’s out of school, at college now, this time it will be different  
She works hard and is nice to all, but alas no end result  
She ends up counting the days ‘til she graduates  
So she can leave this awful place

She now shuts herself in her room and barely ever leaves  
Her parents laugh it off and ‘joke’ about it, but that just makes it worse  
She’s always asked how she’s going and always lies “I’m fine”  
Not one person is interested in her life beyond her studies  
And she doesn’t care for it much either

The girl looks back on her life so far and wishes it would be different  
The could haves, should haves and what ifs haunt her in her dreams as if another life  
She finds herself alone without a friend around to talk to  
Sure people speak to her, but only when they want to  
She wishes life would hurry up and someone would come and save her


End file.
